Kindle of Mountain Reach
'Kindle of Mountain Reach ' The Kindle of Mountain Reach, or nicknamed The Kindle, is a group of cats that lives in a valley surrounded by mountains. Here, the cats are much like a Clan or a Tribe, but with different namesets and different positions. Births Sun River - golden tom; mother is Shining Rose Oak Feather - dark russet-colored tom; mother is Shining Rose Deaths Gold Coin - black tom with dark gold-colored paws and a gold-tipped tail with glittering dark blue eyes; died of old age Wild Hollow - white tom with a brown back and a brown tail with long fur and amber eyes List of Warriors and Apprentices (( note: the Kindle's warriors and apprentices are called defenders and in-trainers )) In ''A Legend's Past '' Leader: Chervil Leaf - red she-cat with flecks of white on her legs and a black-flecked muzzle Beta: White Owl - white she-cat with a very pale silver underbelly and blue eyes Medic (medicine cat): Bird Willow - pretty calico she-cat and a mottled pelt with green eyes Defenders: Streaked Feather - black tom with very thin streaks of white; formerly of The Conniving's group Spotted Fox - black-and-white she-cat; formerly Foxglove Milk Thistle - cream-white she-cat with very thin black stripes Clouded Winter - gray and white tom with minty green eyes; formerly Wintergreen Feathered Yarrow - yellow-and-ginger tom with orange-gold eyes Whispering Rain - pale gray she-cat with flecks of darker gray spots shaped like rain with unusual red-violet eyes Striking Dawn - pale cream tom with white splotches and amber eyes Blizzard Water - dark gray she-cat with two white front legs and gray eyes Rook Leaf - a sandy colored tom with green eyes Ripple Storm - black tom with stormy gray eyes Speckled Leaf - tortoiseshell she-cat witt black fur spotted with brown and brown eyes; formerly of The Conniving's group In-trainers: Storm Cloud - black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes Wishing Star - white she-cat with a black spot on her face and blue eyes Falling Fern - tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes Crimson Dusk - very dark russet-colored tom with green eyes Shaded Thorn - pale cream tom with darker brown splotches with brown eyes Mothers: Shining Rose - russet-colored she-cat with a dark brown tail with hazel eyes Kits: Sun River - golden tom; mother is Shining Rose Oak Feather - dark russet-colored tom; mother is Shining Rose Frosted Thrush - tortoisehsell tom with brown eyes; mother is Hope Silver Shade - white she-cat with blue-gray dapples; mother is Hope Misty Breeze - russet-colored she-cat with a white underbelly; mother is Hope In ''Kindle of Mountain Reach '' Leader: Gold Coin - black tom with dark gold paws and a gold-tipped tail, also with a flecked silver muzzle Beta: Chervil - red she-cat with flecks of white on her legs and a black-flecked muzzle Medic: Wild Hollow - spiky brown tom with a white-tipped tail Defenders: Ripple Storm - black tom with stormy gray eyes Whispering Rain - pale gray she-cat with flecks of darker gray spots shaped like raindrops with unusual red-violet eyes Streak - black tom with very thin white stripes; formerly of The Conniving's group Owl - white she-cat with a very pale silver underbelly and blue eyes Milk Thistle - cream-white she-cat with hints of black Foxglove - black-and-white she-cat Wintergreen - gray and white tom with minty green eyes Yarrow - yellow-and-ginger tom with orange-gold eyes\ (((((( this is still under construction )))))) Category:Tribe Category:Clan